Disney Heroes Episode: Thanos Rises
Disney Heroes Episode: Thanos Rises Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, R2-D2 gives a small chip to BB-8 to reveal the Map to planet Ahch-To where Luke Skywalker's girlfriend Mara Jade is located. So Ann Possible, Luke, Rey, Cale, Akima, R2-D2 and Chewbacca travel there where the Ancient Jedi Temple is at, and Mara Jade appears by asking Rey that she wants to train her. Meanwhile the First Order uses their Aggressive Attack to crush the Rebel Resistance Fleet, and just when things can't get any more worst, Thanos begins his mission to find all 6 Infinity Stones. The Episode Act 1 The Episode starts on planet D'Qar where the Heroes, Avengers and Rebel Resistance won their major victory when they destroyed the Starkiller Base. Then R2-D2 awakes seeing BB-8 as Luke Skywalker finds a chip and placed it on the map hologram revealing the location to Mara Jade, it reveals that she's on planet Ahch-To. Ann Possible & her daughter Kim should take Rey there so she can train to become a Jedi Knight, Cale, Akima and Chewbacca agree to help also. So without delay, Ann, Kim, Cale, Akima, R2-D2 and Chewbacca took the Millennium Falcon to planet Ahch-To and land near the Jedi Temple. They hiked on a outdoor stairwell until they reached the top and found Mara Jade, Rey introduces herself to Luke's Girlfriend and wants to train by becoming a Jedi. She agrees and asks that the Training begins tomorrow. The next morning near planet D'Qar, the Mega Star Destroyer 'Dreadnought' is approaching the orbit of D'Qar when they saw most of the Rebel Ships including 3 large Ships evacuating for planet Earth by Lightspeed, so General Hux orders the Imperial solders to open fire. But then Kylo Ren in his X-Wing along with BB-8 destroy most of the big cannons as the 5 Rebel Bomber Ships launched an attack towards the 'Dreadnought' General Hux fires the large Laser cannon destroying a Rebel Bomber one-by-one before it even launched Bombs to destroy it. But at the last moment, the Rebel Pilot sacrificed herself by dropping all the Bombs from the last Rebel Bomber before it explodes. Then the Bombs destroys the 'Dreadnought' as the last large Rebel Ship jumps into Hyperspace. Act 2 At the same time on Planet Ahch-To, Mara Jade taught Rey the first lesson of the Force and she explains that it can give a Jedi its power and binds both Galaxies together. When Rey uses the Force with her mind, a large chunk of land on the cliff's edge fell into the waters. Ann explain on how she can control so much power, and Mare Jade explained that the strong skills didn't scared her until now. Meanwhile on the Mega Star Destroyer 'Supremacy' inside the Throne Room, General Snoke, Thanos, Xigbar/Luxu and Negan talks to Kylo Ren and Simon along with the captured Loki & Heimdall about the Avengers plan to protect the Infinity Stones, then Thanos kills Loki & Heimdall demanding Simon & Kylo Ren to destroy the Resistance. Back at the large Rebel Ship, Goku and Bulma demotes Poe to Captain for disobeying his order that cost many lives on the Rebel Bombers, but Gohan Jr. tells them that Thanos is dangerous and the Team wants to destroy him. Then Finn (Now awake and healed) warns the Team that Kylo Ren is following them to attack. But the Mega Star Destroyer 'Supremacy' followed them by Lightspeed and plans to destroy the 3 large Rebel Ships once it runs out of Fuel. Then Kylo Ren rides on his Tie-Advancer upset flying towards the Resistance, he opened fire by taking out the Laser Guns and as he targets the Command Deck, he refuses to fire because Videl is protecting Leia & Han Solo. But then Negan fires the large Laser Cannon on the 'Supremacy' to hit the Command Deck injuring Videl into the Space Void, then she uses the Force to lure back into the Rebel Ship passed out with injuries. After the Assault on the Large Rebel Ship and while Videl is in her healing Pod, Admiral Amilyn Holdo takes over by asking the 400 Rebel Resistance Solders including Poe & Finn that the New Republic will use that spark to take out Thanos's Army. Act 3 When some of the Avengers such as Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Bruce Banner and Thor arrived to Earth with the Incredibles, they see a large portal appear above Manhattan Island. At the same time, Iron Spider arrived including Frozone. Then Thanos comes out of the portal and approached Central Park noticing that the Mind Stone is close, so he asks both members Corvus Glavie and Proxima Midnight of his 4 member-Team to get it from Vision while Ebony Maw gets the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Meanwhile, Simon, Negan's Right-hand Man heads to the Scavengers to make a new deal with Jadis, but she said 'There is 'Remorse', then with saying anything, he kills 2 Scavengers and demands her to apologize. But she punch him angry and she will always have Remorse, then Simon orders 10 Saviors Solders to kill all Scavengers. Iron Man activates his Mark 50 suit as 4 Imperial First Order Shuttles comes out of the portal as it begins attacking the Uptown Manhattan area with Corves & Proxima, plus Bruce Banner failed to transform into the Hulk. Iron Spider and Rachel Stark (Iron Rescue 2.0) helps Iron Man gain the upperhand, but Doctor Strange got captured by Ebony Maw & they're boarded into the last Imperial First Order Shuttle. Then Iron Spider heads to the Portal as Thor shows up to help him destroy it before the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer' can get through to invade Earth, and they succeed by blowing it up with Mini-Missiles including Thor's Lighting Hammer, but then Iron Man, Iron Rescue 2.0 and Iron Spider entered the First Order's last Shuttle as it takes off for the Mega Star Destroyer 'Supremacy' Back at planet Ahch-To, Mara Jade shows Ann Possible, Akima, Cale, Rey and Luke Skywalker the Jedi Text in the Jedi Temple. Rey asks Mara that the Jedi must form and also have a new Legend, she explains that it can by letting her complete her Training. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (Inside the building at the Rebel Base on planet D'Qar, R2-D2 awakes) C-3PO: 'R2-D2, it's so good to see ya' (R2-D2 and BB-8 meet as new friends) Luke Skywalker: 'R2, you're awake... (Then R2-D2 opens his tiny pad showing a chip) It's the last piece of the Galaxy's Map' Kairi: 'That's what we need to find Mara Jade' Poe Dameron: 'Here goes nothing.... (He combined the chip on BB-8's chip, and the map is complete showing the location to Mara Jade) she's on planet Ahch-To' Ann Possible: 'Mara Jade is there...we need to go see her. It's time for Rey to begin her Jedi Training' (At the Scavengers Hideout on Earth, Jadis sees Simon and 10 'Saviors' members show up right after the D'Qar attack a few hours ago) Simon: 'I have came here to offer you an Ultimatum' Jadis: 'There's nothing you could say or do for my Team, I will never work with Negan or this Thanos' Simon: 'Bull-Roar! You must make a decision...Hand over your Guns and join the First Order....or suffer the consequences with Thanos. The choice is yours' (The 10 'Saviors' members collect the Guns from the 20 Scavengers Solders) Jadis: 'You have Guns, now do we have a Deal?' Simon: 'Not yet....you must apologize and I'll accept your deal' Jadis: 'There is Remorse' (Simon doesn't buy it and he shoots his laser gun killing a Scavenger member) Simon: 'Now let's try this again...apologize' Jadis: 'There is Remorse.... (Simon aims at another Scavenger Member) No!' (But he kills the member with his laser gun) Simon: 'Say it...Again!' Jadis: (She punch Simon in the face angry) 'There is Remorse, you monster!' Simon: (He stands up) 'Very well then...but you're asking for it. (Then he tells the 10 'Saviors' members) Light it up, team...FIRE!' (Then the 10 'Saviors' members fire and kills all 18 Scavengers members except Jadis) Simon: 'You could had it all, being new members of Thanos's army, but you blew it....so take care of yourself' (Then he leaves with the 'Saviors' Team) Admiral Amilyn Holdo: (She makes a speech) 'Until Videl makes a full recovery, Leia has put me in charge. There are 400 of us on 3 large Rebel Ships, the last of the Rebel Resistance. But we're not alone...in every corner of the Milky Way Galaxy including the Andromeda Galaxy, people will know our symbol and put their hope in it. We're the Spark that will light the Fire and restore the Resistance...that is our Mission' Rey: (She walks to a stable but passed out Finn) 'I will see you again' (Then she kiss Finn on his forehead) (Ann, Kim, Cale, Akima, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 board the Millennium Falcon) Elastigirl: 'Rey...may the Force be with you' (Then Rey gets onboard) (The Millennium Falcon arrives to planet Ahch-To, a large ocean planet with millions of Islands including the largest island with a Jedi Temple) Cale: 'There it is...planet Ahch-To' Akima: 'This is breathtaking with the ocean...but has so many islands' Ann Possible: 'Now we can find Mara Jade' Luke Skywalker: 'Just remember, be mindful with the Force. She is powerful' (Ann, Kim & Rey hiked to the top of the Island and find Mara Jade, a strong Female Jedi Master with red hair and toned arms) Kim Possible: 'We found her' Mara Jade: 'You must be Ann Possible, a leader of the Disney Heroes Organization. I see you brought your daughter Kim. (Then she sees Rey pulling out an Ancient Lightsaber to her) And who are you?' Rey: 'I am Rey....and I need your help. The Resistance needs you...and I want to become a Jedi' Mara Jade: (She walks to Rey) 'Tomorrow morning, we begin your Advance Training to make you a Jedi. But you're still a Padawan....so I will give you 3 lessons.' (At the Rebel Base of planet D'Qar, the Rebels begin the evacuation) Violet: 'Everyone, head to the Transports and remain calm.' (The people board the Transports) Violet: (She gets onboard with Elastigirl) 'Is everyone onboard?' Elastigirl: 'That's the last of them, now let's take off for Earth' (Then the Incredibles including Frozone took off into Hyperspace on their small Transport for Earth) (On the Mega Star Destroyer 'Finalizer' General Hux sees the Resistance Ships evacuating planet D'Qar) Captain Phasma: 'The Rebels are on planet D'Qar and they're evacuating into Lightspeed' General Hux: 'This is where we'll snuff out the Resistance once and for all' (The Mega Star Destroyer 'Dreadnaught' arrives) Imperial Captain: 'General...we got an X-Wing approaching, and he's going for the 'Dreadnaught' General Hux: 'He's insane' (Poe Dameron pilots his X-Wing with BB-8 as he approaches the large Mega Star Destroyer called 'Dreadnaught') Poe Dameron: 'This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance fleet, I have a message for General Hux, or I should say 'Hugs' with an H' (General Hux): 'This is General Hux of the First Order, the New Republic will fail. So I want you to tell the Rebels that there will be no surrender, and we will wipe you out' Poe Dameron: 'Okay, I'll hold...If he's a skinny guy, or he looks a little Pasty' (General Hux): 'I can hear you...Can you hear me?' Poe Dameron: 'Look, I can't hold forever. So I like to give you a message from Leia and Han Solo' (Imperial Captain): 'I believe he's tooling you, sir' Poe Dameron: 'About Mara Jade' General Hux: 'Wait a minute... (He notices that he's been stalled) He's trying to stall us.....Open Fire!' Poe Dameron: 'BB-8, punch it!' (Poe in his X-Wing fires lasers to destroy the 'Dreadnaught's 5 large Laser Cannons) General Hux: 'Tell Captain Canday to prime his 'Dreadnaught'.' Imperial Private: 'I'm on it' (On the Mega Star Destroyer 'Dreadnaught' inside the Control Room) Imperial Trooper: 'We lost all 5 large Laser Cannons, and we got Resistance Bombers approaching' Captain Canday: 'Well, of course they are! (Then he knows he made a mistake) That order should have been carried out nearly 5 minutes ago.' Poe Dameron: 'Send in our Bombers, let's take out that 'Dreadnaught'.' (The 5 Rebel Bombers move in heading towards the 'Dreadnaught' in Attack Mode) (General Hux): 'The Rebel Resistance had a good fight, so enjoy your early retirement' Poe Dameron: (He sees two more Bomber Ships get taken out) 'Oh-no...no!' (The Female Pilot prepares to launch the Bombs as the remote detonator falls and as she catches it, she press the button) Female Pilot: 'For the Republic' (Then the Bombs are dropped into the Mega Star Destroyer, the 'Dreadnought' and it explodes as the last Bomber Ship blows up) Finn: (He awakes by sensing the Force) 'Rey!' (Then he gets out of the healing Pod and starts looking for Finn) (Poe sees Finn recovered) Poe Dameron: 'You must have a thousand questions' Finn: 'Yes...so where's Rey?' (Back on planet Ahch-To, Rey begins to learn on how to control the Force) Mara Jade: 'Now close your eyes, just feel the Force before you Control it. (She placed Rey's hand on the large rock) What do you see?' Rey: (She starts using the Force by lifting tiny rubble) 'I see...the island. Life. Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence.' Mare Jade: 'So what does the Force balance with?' Rey: 'The Light and Darkness' (30 seconds later, Rey's force powers grew and it causes a large chunk of rock to fall off the cliff not far from here) Mare Jade: 'I've never saw anything beyond my skills. The same Power that once scared me....now it does' (On the Mega Star Destroyer, the 'Supremacy', Thanos and Snoke talks to Xigbar/Luxu, Kylo Ren, Simon and Negan with Loki & Heimdall in handcuffs) Thanos: 'The Rebels has destroyed a Mega Star Destroyer, the 'Dreadnought', and they entered Hyperspace for planet Earth. If they warn the New Republic, they will destroy us' Xigbar/Luxu: 'They're daring us to strike where we might fall into a trap' Loki: 'If you let me join you...we can succeed' Simon: 'Maybe we should cut our loses and bail out' Negan: 'Then I suggest you get on the job by finding all 6 Infinity Stones and kill the Resistance before I do. Once Ann Possible and the Avengers gets clipped off, Rick Grimes will face me because when he does...everything will become Aces again.' Heimdall: 'You are never gonna win because of your power of evil' Kylo Ren: 'Just let me assist you' Snoke: 'Take off that mask, Kylo Ren. (Kylo removes his damaged helmet) You are not like Darth Vader....you're just a child hiding your face, and now you got beaten by a Girl who never held a Lightsaber in her hand!' Thanos: 'As long Mara Jade is found by Ann Possible, Luke Skywalker and the Avengers, there is still Hope for the New Republic...but I must begin my mission by finding the 5 Infinity Stones... (He collect his Infinity Gauntlet and placed the Power Stone on it) and I can sense that the Mind, Reality, Space & Time Stone is on Earth. As for you, Loki... (He grabs Loki at the neck) No resurrections this time' Loki: (Last Words) 'You will never be...a God' (Then Loki is killed when Thanos snapped his neck, then he kills Heimdall with a major blast from the Infinity Gauntlet) Negan: 'Now things are going to get interesting' General Hux: (He shows up) 'We tracked them, they're entering the Solar System in the Milky Way Galaxy, but their Ships will run out of fuel when they get closer to Earth. They also left me a note' (He hands Negan a small note) (Negan sees a message on the note and it says 'We have 38 friendly 'Saviors', stand down') Simon: 'Those 38 'Saviors' are my Farmers, we must find and kill all of them!' Kylo Ren: 'I can get Rey to you, Snoke. But I need your permission, even if I gave everything I had to you...the Dark Side' Xigbar/Luxu: 'But what about the Avengers?' They might attack us before I can act' Negan: 'For now, you will focus Thanos's plan to destroy the Resistance' Simon: 'No, it's too dangerous to get ourselves killed=' Negan: (He interrupts him) 'YOU WILL DO...your Job!' Kylo Ren: 'As you wish, Negan' Snoke: 'Set your course for the Solar System, we must move now' (But a few minutes later, Kylo Ren smashes his Helmet in the elevator and tells 2 Storm Troopers something) Kylo Ren: 'Prepare my Ship' (After escaping to safety, Bulma, Pepper Potts-Stark and Goku demotes Poe to Captain for doing a dangerous risk attempt) Bulma: 'You're Demoted to Captain' Poe Dameron: 'What did I do?!' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'Bulma and I asked you not to get anyone else killed, but instead, you almost caused the Rebel Resistance to get themselves blown up to millions of pieces' Poe Dameron: 'But I just blown up a 'Dreadnaught'.' Goku: 'That is why you cannot jump into your own X-Wing putting anyone at risk while blowing something up' Poe Dameron: 'There were Heroes on that mission' Leia: 'Poe, get your head out of that cockpit. There were Dead Heroes and no Leaders' Han Solo: 'He's right, you know. From now on, you will do as we tell you' Gohan Jr.: (He talks to Poe in a private area near the door) 'Is this is what you're doing? Putting everyone in risk of getting killed while trying to stop Thanos from getting all 6 Infinity Stones?' Poe Dameron: 'I need the Avengers in the fighting field. The most important thing is saving the Universe' Gohan Jr.: 'No, it's about protecting the Earth.' Poe Dameron: 'My main mission is to save Kylo Ren from the Dark Side, and I hate Thanos! Once we destroy him, the nightmare will end...then maybe, we can go back to normal lives where no one can risk themselves' Finn: (He shows up) 'We got a problem...Kylo Ren is in his Space Fighter, the First Order has tracked us from Lightspeed and he's about to attack us any minute now' Poe Dameron: 'Can I have your permission to use an X-Wing to stop him?' Leia: 'Permission Granted' (But then Kylo Ren in his Space Fighter opened fire on the Large Rebel Ship taking out the laser cannons) Kylo Ren: (He targets the Command section where Videl & Leia is at, but refuses to fire) 'I can't do this' (Negan): 'If you don't fire at the Command Section, Snoke will not be pleased... (Kylo Ren doesn't answer) Fine then...I'll do it myself!' Gohan: 'How's Videl doing?' Admiral Amilyn Holdo: 'She's passed out with a few injuries, but she'll make a recovery' Rebel Commander: 'Then that means you're in command, Holdo' (News Reporter): 'Breaking News. The First Order's Mega Star Destroyer, the 'Dreadnought' is destroyed by the Rebel Resistance, but lost all 5 Space Bombers during the attack. In other News, The Resistance Army is heading for Earth now, but a larger Mega Star Destroyer, the 'Supremacy', is following the Resistance right now planning to attack Earth by Thanos and the big question is this: 'Will Spider-Man, Iron Man and the Avengers rise to the Challenge?' Rachel Stark: (She turns off the TV and suits up in her Iron Rescue 2.0) 'I'll decide when the Avengers are done' Admiral Amilyn Holdo: (She tells Poe something) 'Leia once told me...'Hope is like the Sun. If you only believe in it when you see it, you'll never make it through the Night.'....now report to your station, and may the Force be with us all' Poe Dameron: 'Just call me Captain Poe, not Commander' Mara Jade: 'Let's begin. 'Lesson 1: The Force can give a Jedi its Power'. What does it do?' Rey: 'It's a power that Jedi have that lets them control people...and make things float' Mara Jade: 'Impressive, but every word in that sentence was wrong. The Force of its energy surround us, it protects us....and even bind both Galaxies together.' (At New York City, Tony Stark, Dr. Strange, Bruce Banner and Wong saw the First Order's Portal appear in the Manhattan Island Skyline) Tony Stark: 'Something bad is gonna happen, and not a moment too soon' Dr. Strange: 'It's Thanos...and he has come for the Infinity Stones' Tony Stark: 'Thanos is coming to us, and we got 1 Advantage....Bring the fight to him, but you must be on alert' (As the portal opens, Thanos flies out and lands into Central Park with Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight with him) Thanos: 'Excellent, both the Time and Mind Stones is close...Corvus, Proxima....find Vision and get the Stone' Corvus Glaive: 'It shall be done, Thanos' (Then he and Proxima head into Uptown Manhattan) Tony Stark: 'I'm sorry, but you can't park your Spaceship here, Earth is closed for today' Thanos: 'You must be Tony Stark, or I should say...Iron Man. I brought my Team called the Black Order so I can find the Infinity Stones' Iron Man: 'I'm gonna say this once... (He suits up into his Mark-50 Suit) You better pack it up and get out of here' Ebony Maw: 'You are about die by the hands of Thanos, unless you tell us where we can find the Mind Stone' Dr. Strange: 'You're trespassing in the City and on this planet' Iron Man: 'It means get lost, Squidward' Bruce Banner: 'I need ya, Hulk... (He tries to transform into the Hulk, but it didn't work) No fair' Tony Stark: 'You are embarrassing me in front of the Wizards' Iron Rescue 2.0: (Battling against Ebony Maw) 'Who is that?' Iron Man: 'He's from Space, and wants the Time Stone from Dr. Strange' (Iron Spider reached the Portal above Manhattan Island with Iron Rescue 2.0's help and he removes the mask as Thor protects him by taking out Mini-Missiles that got fired) Iron Spider: (He removes his mask) (Gasps) 'This plan better work before a Mega Star Destroyer called 'Finalizer' goes through' (Then his Iron Spider helmet is put on) Thor: 'You're ready? (Iron Spider nods 'yes') Let's do this' (After Iron Man, Iron Rescue 2.0 and Iron Spider got into the First Order's last Imperial Shuttle as it flies from Earth, Rachel Stark and Tony Stark took off the helmet) Iron Spider: 'That was a close one, I almost got Spider-squashed like in that movie 'Godzilla 2000'.' Iron Man: 'From now on, I don't want to hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip, you understand?' Rachel Stark: (She removes her Iron Rescue 2.0 by Nanotech) 'Actually, Dad...I bought him here to assist us' Iron Man: 'Rachel, you should not be here' Iron Spider: 'Look, just hear her out' Iron Man: 'Great, and now...I gotta hear this' Rachel Stark: 'I have a plan to rescue Doctor Strange from Ebony Maw, but we're gonna need Iron Spider's help. Even if this is the Avengers's Fault' Iron Man: 'What did you say?' Rachel Stark: 'Actually, I take that back and now, we're in a Spaceship' Iron Man: 'That's the problem I don't want you to be in. Let me tell you something, young lady. This isn't a normal Mission on a spaceship, or a College Field Trip, this is a one-way ticket. Do you hear me? Just don't question my plan against Iron Spider's' Iron Spider: 'She wasn't questioning your plan, but you can't be an Avenger if there's no neighborhood to defend it...you gotta understand what I'm saying' Iron Man: 'All right, come on. We got a situation to solve' (Last lines of the Episode) (At sunset, Ann Possible, Luke Skywalker, Rey, Cale & Akima follow Mara Jade to the Jedi Library) Mara Jade: 'This is the Jedi Texts. It keeps all information of History, Training and Skills by one important advice...to become a Jedi Knight' Rey: 'The Galaxy needs a Legend, I need someone to show me my place in all this' Ann Possible: 'Once you complete the Advance Training, you'll be prepared to free Kylo Ren from the Dark Side of the Force. That way, Kimmy and I can reach full power in my Female Super Saiyan Blue Form' Mara Jade: 'Tomorrow, we'll do the 2nd Lesson of your Jedi Training, Rey. You must be prepared' Loki: (Last words to Thor) 'I promise you this, brother...The sun will shine on us again' Narrator: 'Rey's Training of becoming a Jedi Knight is going well. But at Earth, the Avengers are beginning to sense that Thanos has begun his mission to find all 6 Infinity Stones. So can our Allies get the Resistance to Earth before the First Order does? The greatest battle is coming, next time on Disney Heroes' Gallery Ann Possible, Akima and Rey asked Mare Jade about how to become a Jedi Master.png|Ann Possible, Akima and Rey meet Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker's girlfriend Iron Man and Doctor Strange attacks.png|Iron Man and Doctor Strange attacks the First Order's small Imperial Shuttle Tony Stark activates his Iron Man Mark-48 suit.png|Tony Stark activates his new Iron Man mark 50 suit Negan asks Snoke and Kylo Ren to follow the Rebel Resistance towards Earth.png|Negan tells Thanos and Kylo Ren to set a course for Earth Spider-Man in his Avengers suit reached the Portal device.jpg|Spider-Man in his Avengers suit reached Thanos's portal device Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Hope Category:Space Travel Category:Teamwork Category:United Allies